A Family's Secret
by Cat Yuy
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle meet up with old friends while trying to stop a warlord and learn things about some that they never thought to ask.


Title: A Family's Secret

Author: Catyuy

Disclaimer: Xena, Hercules and anyone else that pops up in here belong to their respective creators. I do not own nor do I make any money off these characters. So please don't sue.

Summery: Xena and Gabrielle meet up with old friends while trying to stop a warlord and learn things about some that they never thought to ask.

Xena and Gabrielle approached the small city of Perth.

They had been told that a big time warlord, who had initiated a prison break, was to come there in three days time.

It took them two days to reach the city.

"They seem to have no idea that this warlord is coming." Xena says.

"Do we even know why he's coming here?" Gabrielle asks.

"From what I remember hearing about him, he really should have no interest here." Xena replies.

From across the market they could see alot of children, one of which was pointing at them .

"Wonder what thats all about?" Gabrielle thought aloud.

The smallest boy, the one who had been pointing at them, had just shouted "They are too."

The biggest of the children pushed him to the ground, called him a liar and started kicking him.

Xena and Gabrielle immediatly moved to stop it.

Before they could reach them, two cloaked individuals had run up.

The taller of the two grabbed the big boy to stop him from attacking the little one again.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" The shorter of the two asked.

The children looked at each other and then scattered.

The big boy was still being held by the taller cloaked figure and the small boy hadn't budged of the ground.

The shorter cloaked individual held out his hand to the little boy.

The small boy look at it tentatively and then putting on a brave face, took it.

Then the shorter cloaked individual turned around with the boy to face the taller cloaked figure.

"Ioa" Gabrielle begins to shout before Xena covers her mouth.

The shorter cloaked individual looks over in surprise and the breaks out in a smile.

The taller cloaked figure turns around and smiles at them as well.

At this point the boy he has been holding demands that he get his hands off of him.

"So wanna tell us what this is all about?" the taller cloaked individual asks as he puts the boy down.

The big boy says, "The little runt was going around lying that Xena Warrior Princess and her companion the Great Bard Gabrielle were in town."

"I was not lying. Thats them right there." the little boy says.

The shorter cloaked indiviual looks at Xena and Gabrielle and smirks.

"What makes you think that they are them?" Ioalus asks the little boy.

The boy replies, "The same thing that makes me think you are Ioalus the Almighty Hunter and that that is Hercules the Strongest Man in all the world."

The two cloaked men look shocked that the boy somehow knows what they look like.

The other boy says "You're nothing but a lousy fibber."

The little boy then looks up at the sun and says, "I have to be going. Mother is waiting for me at home."

He then proceeds to run off into the crowd and disappear.

They all then look at the older boy.

"Who was that?" Hercules asks.

"My name is Neeson the 4th and that was Jexxor the idiotic." The boy says snappishely.

He then continues, "And I am leaving now."

With that he starts to walk away and they just let him go because they don't really care.

The four friends then look at each other and start to exchange hugs.

"Its good to see you two," Xena states while hugging Hercules.

"No need asking why you guys are here is there." Ioalus says.

"I'm assuming you also heard about the mass breakout and that some former bigtime warlord named Ilas the terrible was coming here." Xena replies.

"Yep thats it in a nutshell." Hercules says.

"But why here of all places?" Gabrielle questions.

"Maybe someone who wronged him lives here." Ioalus answers.

"Well that could be anybody" Gabrielle complains.

With that they started to walk though the town square again.

"Excuse me, but where can we find the nearest inn?" Hercules asks a nearby vendor.

"Good luck finding a room. With the festival starting tommorrow all the neighboring towns have stopped by so all the rooms are taken." The vendor answers.

"Maybe a stable then?" Xena asks.

"No barns or stables. They are all full as well."

"Where are we gonna stay?" Ioalus moans.

"Excuse me, but you could stay with my family." Says someone from behind them.

They turn around to see a young girl, of perhaps 16 years of age, leaning against an empty stall.

Hercules replies, "That is very kind of you but I don't think your father would like you inviting strangers over to your house."

The girl goes ramrod straight and says. "I don't have a father."

"Everyone gots a father." Ioalus states.

"Well I don't." The girl says, her eyes seeming to flash for a second.

"Your mother probably would mind then." Xena states placiatingly.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to find me when you realise your mistake."

With that the girl begins to walk away.

The four friends seem at a loss.

The vendor behind them looks at them and laughs.

"Who was that?" Hecules enquiers of the man.

"That," the vendor states, "was Catheshianalopolusithia."

They look at eachother.

"Wha?" The four companions say in unison.

"But to most she is just know as Cat." The vendor continues.

"Well that doesn't solve are lodging problem." Xena states.

"Actually," the vendor says, "I don't see that you have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asks.

"Given that a member of the richest family in all off this providence just invited you to stay at her family's palace, I don't see that you have a lodging problem at all."

Gabrielle and Ioalus look at each other in shock and then start to run while trying to say "Wait" followed by the girl's name, which they couldn't pronounce.

Xena and Hercules just shake their heads and follow after their companions.


End file.
